Machines such as gearboxes remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some machines or gearbox systems, improvements in machine or gearbox cooling may be made. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.